Single extractors used in automatic cigarette vending machines have in the top of the frame stacked cigarette packs. The top surface is provided with a profile where an extractor pin which pushes the bottom pack so that it falls to the compartment so that the user pick it up moves. The top packs fall by their own weight on the frame and remain ready for another extraction.
Upon making the single extractors in the described manner, and the packs resting on the top base thereof, so that the packs remain free and can fall due to their weight, they must move all along the entire top surface of the extractor upon which it rests, with which the width must be considerable in order to allow the packs to remain free.